<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breeding Ground: Welcome to the Neighborhood by megamatt09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844606">Breeding Ground: Welcome to the Neighborhood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09'>megamatt09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breeding Ground [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Modern Family (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adultery, Creampie, F/M, MILFs, Older Woman/Younger Man, Shameless Smut, Table Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire could not help and be transfixed by her mysterious, stud of a neighbor. Part of the MILFs of May 2019, posted on May 5th, 2019 on my Blog.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Claire Dunphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breeding Ground [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breeding Ground: Welcome to the Neighborhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. </p><p>The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on  May 5th, 2019.  While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html</p><p>If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Welcome to the Neighborhood(Claire Dunphy from Modern Family-MILFs of May 2019)</b>
  <br/>
  <b></b>
</p><hr/><p><b><br/></b>Claire Dunphy bent over the counter, pouring two glasses of iced tea, completely aware of where her guest’s eyes had been fixated. Mostly because she wanted those eyes fixated at that point by design. Claire stepped over, dressed in a low-cut white top, tight jeans, and wearing no shoes, allowing her bare feet to walk across the clear floor. She turned and smiled at the young man, being lost in her green eyes.<br/><br/>“Thank you for your help again,” Claire said. “I hope I didn’t overwork you...on such a hot day.”<br/><br/>“No, it’s alright,” Harry said. “I’m used to working hard. I can go all day and all night without getting tired.”<br/><br/>Claire smiled and looked down at the sturdy young man, who moved in next door just weeks ago. Harry, his name was, and Claire could see why he caught the fancy of both of his daughters. Especially when he had walked around, just in sight, not wearing a shirt, and allowing his muscular, delicious physique to show through.<br/><br/>“I’m glad to hear that,” Claire said. “My daughters...they raved about you….and I can see why...just how….solid you are as a man.”<br/><br/>Claire tested the waters by dragging her bare foot against Harry’s leg from underneath the table. The eyes of the young man, focused on hers, most certainly got some reaction.<br/><br/>“So, I’ve heard you’re studying your doctorate in school,” Claire said. “You’ve risen up the rants.”<br/><br/>“Yes, in psychology,” Harry said. “I’m studying why older women prey on younger men.”<br/><br/>“Oh?” Claire asked. “How?”<br/><br/>“They lack excitement, and their husbands no longer fill the void,” Harry said. “They want a man equipped of filling their needs, while they are still in their sexual prime. They want a young stud that could cater to their every whim, stretching them out all day long.”<br/><br/>The rotating of Claire’s foot against Harry’s lap started and what she felt, was rather promising.<br/><br/>“That’s interesting,” Claire said. “A young man like yourself your prospects seem very big.”<br/><br/>“And I know one other thing,” Harry said. “I know you’ve called me over here because you hoped that I would take you, throw you down onto some surface, and fuck your pretty little blonde brains out.”<br/><br/>Harry now grabbed onto Claire’s foot and held it up, from underneath the table. Claire, tried to act surprised, shocked, he would suggest such a thing. Harry instead shut down her apologies by pulling Claire to her feet, wrapping her arms around her, and kissing the utter hell out of her.<br/><br/>“I don’t wait around,” Harry said. “If a woman is interested in me, I will take take her up on that interest. Marriage or not.”<br/><br/>Claire got a little bit more than she bargained for, but she was willing to adapt. They resumed the kiss, with Claire trying to sexual dominate the younger man. A mistake, as he took her body, squeezing her ass, her chest, and rubbing her pussy through her jeans. The frustration of the material covering her made Claire’s life.<br/><br/>“Take off my pants,” Harry ordered her.<br/><br/>Claire did as she had been ordered, undoing Harry’s pants and revealing more of the tent. Much bigger on the inside by the looks of things. Claire pulled down Harry’s shorts and revealed something large, throbbing, and mouth-watering, almost like a third leg sticking out and poking into her. Claire wrapped her hands around his cock, her wedding ring glistening as she did so.<br/><br/>“Mommy likes,” Claire said. “Mommy likes a lot.”<br/><br/>Claire greeted her neighbor’s large rod with a long kiss, the red lipstick leaving a very small stain on it. She edged, mouth first onto Harry and started to take him into her mouth.  Her wedding ring glistened the second Claire cupped his balls, giving him a very tight squeeze.<br/><br/>She gagged the moment Harry slipped into her mouth. His big pole choked out the housewife and mother, her face almost edging closing.<br/><br/>“Haley and Alex took my cock without any problems,” Harry told Claire. “And it appears...that their mother no longer has what it takes.”<br/><br/>Claire grabbed onto her ass, spurred on by her own pride, not to be shown up by her daughters. It did not come as a surprise that Haley and Alex both already had a piece of this handsome young man and now Harry’s thick rod spearing down her throat gagged Claire. Determination hit Claire as she worshipped her neighbor's massive endowment.<br/><br/>“Good, suck my cock like it’s your job,” Harry encouraged her. “I love how accommodating of a neighbor you’re being, Ms. Dunphy. Because a good neighbor should get to their knees and make their guest feel welcome.”<br/><br/>An attempt to tell Harry he should call her Claire, given how intimately involved they were, had been lost, because of Claire slobbering on Harry’s big pole through the blowjob. He grabbed the back of her head and face-fucked the horny blonde mother on the ground.<br/><br/>Claire slobbering over his cock, while stroking his balls, wedding ring prominent on her hand while doing so, brought a thrill to Harry. Harry threw his hips back, sticking Claire deep in her throat. His balls, bubbling over to the surface.<br/><br/>“I’m cumming.”<br/><br/>As it turned down, Claire could not be fully prepared by the rush of seed which spilled into her mouth. She captured some of it in her mouth, the rest splattered all over her face and all over her shirt. Which brought Claire’s hard nipples out into greater prominence.<br/><br/>Claire licked her lips when pulling away from him. The moment she rose up, Harry grabbed her and pulled Claire’s shirt up over her head, to reveal her toned upper body. Claire kept herself in nice shape, and it showed, with firm tight upper body, along with a flat, taut stomach. Harry undid her jeans and pulled them down, to reveal a lacy red thong underneath her jeans.<br/><br/>“No one wears panties like that, unless they were hunting for cock,” Harry told her.<br/><br/>“I thought...we established how much I wanted your big fat cock,” Claire said.<br/><br/>“Yes, you did, m’am,” Harry said.<br/><br/>Harry pulled back Claire’s panties and revealed her dripping hot mound. The slit rubbing against Harry’s fingers sent a certain amount of heat through it. He spread her legs further and kissed down her back, sending Claire shuddering.<br/><br/>Every touch made Claire’s spine turn jelly. Every step closer her handsome neighbor edged, Harry leaned closer to Claire’s pussy, and sucked on the juices, making her cry out. He licked Claire and began eating her out, while she bent over the edge of the bridge.<br/><br/>“God!” Claire said. “I want to keep you!”<br/><br/>Harry smiled, knowing full well that Claire would be competing with several women, her daughters the front of the line, for his attention. He buried his face into her juicy pussy, licking Claire completely to a toe-curling orgasm. He wanted her hole nice, wet and ready for what was to come.<br/><br/>A deep breath come from Claire. His hands moved as well, brushing against her lower back, against her hips, and against her legs. Claire realized anyone could walk through the back door at any minute. The thought excited her and made her body just that much more susceptible to his touches.<br/><br/>Harry snapped back up completely and rubbed his cock against the small of Claire’s back. She closed her eyes, and spread her legs, longingly wanted him buried inside of her.<br/><br/>“I hope you can handle this, because now nothing will stop me from fucking you until you can barely remember your own phone number,” Harry said to her.<br/><br/>Claire stuck her ass out and leaned into the fridge. Harry grabbed her around the waist, his cock lingering at Claire’s hot opening prior to shoving himself deep inside of her body. Inch by inch, Harry slid into her body, the tightening of Claire’s slick womanhood just grabbing onto him.<br/><br/>“Fuck, you’re so big...you’re bigger….you’re so big!” Claire moaned.<br/><br/>Harry picked up the pace, pulling out of Claire, but just enough to turn her around. The last article of clothing, Claire’s bra, came down. Her mature breasts, brushed against Harry’s muscle chest as Harry spread her legs and sank deep into her. His strong arms held Claire up while pounding her aggressively against any surface of the kitchen she happened to fall on.<br/><br/>Claire never felt so full in her life. Her pussy closed down tight onto Harry’s pole when he stuffed himself into her. She closed her eyes and cooed with delight from Harry working his fingers up her leg, sending Claire into a tizzy.<br/><br/>“Harder, please, make me feel so good,” Claire said.<br/><br/>She felt so much better than ever, twenty years younger if Claire had to guess. Her tight walls closed down onto Harry and squeezed his meaty spear, trying to drain the contents from his balls.<br/><br/>“I’m going to cum inside of you,” Harry said.<br/><br/>Claire wrapped her legs around her young lover and encouraged him to bury him in deep. Her pussy, warm, and eager, flexed around him. The walls of a very eager woman, who longed for something fresh in her life, encouraged Harry forward.<br/><br/>“Do it, cum inside me,” Claire breathed. “I don’t care….”<br/><br/>It would be unneighborly if Claire did not offer her pussy for Harry to dump his seed in. Harry kissed her neck and then moved in to whisper in Claire’s ear.<br/><br/>“You’re a woman who gets what she wants, and knows how to get it,” Harry said. “But, I’m a man who always got what I want. And when I see a hot MILF like you….I want to be inside of her, until she thinks of nothing more than my cock. Every day, you wash the dishes, you’re going to close your eyes, and imagine me burying my cock into you as you bend against the sink.”<br/><br/>“Oooh, I will,” Claire said.<br/><br/>“And someday, when you least expect it….I’ll be there, while your family is in the next room,” Harry said. “And you’ll wonder how real it is...or if you’ve lost your mind out of need.”<br/><br/>Harry massaged Claire’s breasts just as aggressively as she pumped his walls. The depths Harry plowed into Claire sent her pussy into a thrillride, and made her just lose it completely.<br/><br/>“You’re losing it for me,” Harry breathed in her ear. “Aren’t you?”<br/><br/>“Yes,” Claire mewled happily. “YES!”<br/><br/>“Good,” Harry said. “One more time...you’ll be thinking of this tomorrow….and the next day...and every day after that, until I throw you down, grab you by the hair, and fuck you again.”<br/><br/>To demonstrate, Harry threw Claire down onto the table, grabbed her hair, and pounded into her. Claire cried out even more, getting the sexual thrill which she thirsted for, for an extremely long time. The aggressive younger man scratched all of Claire’s itches, including some she never thought were there. Yet, Harry scratched them, very nicely, stuffing Claire’s overflowing pussy with his length until she exploded.<br/><br/>Finally, Harry’s big balls burst and creamed the inside of Claire’s pussy. Her married cunt overflowed, the evidence of her adultery just spilling out of Claire the faster Harry pounded her.<br/><br/>“Every day, you count down to the moment where we can meet again.”<br/><br/>Harry’s warm and loving kiss was the perfect topping to Claire. It became painfully obvious why Alex and Haley both fell hard for Harry. Claire wondered what her daughters did with him. Did he take them both separately, or at the same time? Claire’s head spun with taboo possibilities.<br/><br/>So much, so much enjoyment and Claire just sighed after finishing being rocked on the bed.<br/><br/>“I might have some more furniture to move around,” Claire said. “In my bedroom….Saturday...at noon.”<br/><br/>“It’s a date.”<br/><br/>“Good, and I know you’ll be up for anything I have you do,” Claire finished.<br/><br/>Harry just smiled and left Claire laid out on her kitchen table, panting heavily, and grinning like an idiot. Knowing that every moment she remained here, was another moment someone could walk in, see her naked on the table, legs spread, and dripping with cum.<br/><b>End.</b></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>